Disgusting
by DisturbingBunnyRabbit
Summary: America might be a little insecure about her weight. Oneshot, Fem!America, USUK. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or America's Funniest Home Videos.

Short note: Italics are America's thoughts. Please review.

America frowned as she looked into her full length mirror. Her eyes scanned over her nude body with a critical gaze. She turned her body this way and that, studying her reflection. She pinched her stomach. Her frown deepened. It might look flat, but if you pinched it, there was at least two inches of fat that formed a revolting bulge in her hands. Sighing, America turned and pinched her butt. All flab.

_Too many hamburgers. _She thought. _But I threw most of them up, so what the hell? _America threw an accusing glance at her mirror.

_Ugh. My thighs jiggle so much!_America flopped down on her bed and pulled the covers around herself.

_Why am I so gross? _She didn't understand it. She'd tried everything. Bulimia worked well enough, but she hated throwing up. It hurt her throat and popped capillaries in her face, making her look like she had some weird skin condition. And sometimes the puke would rise past her mouth and enter her nasal cavity. Now that was gross. She tried turning anorexic, but she simply didn't have the self restraint. It didn't matter how many times she tried to guilt herself into not eating by telling herself that she was ugly and she hated herself. In the end, she just felt crummy and ended up eating the contents of an entire fridge shelf after fasting for a day. Diets didn't work. She'd lose one pound one week, and gain it back the next. She'd lose three pounds the next week, and gain four two weeks later. And so on… Why couldn't she look like all those women in magazines? Burying her head under her pillow, she recalled the events of last Saturday. (AKA; the worst day of her life.) She had been sunning herself on the beach, and some skinny bitch had come by with her three stick thin friends and said; "Uh oh, looks like a whale beached itself." Her cheeks had burned in embarrassment. She tried to ignore it, but as soon as they walked off laughing, she had got up, wrapped her towel around herself, and driven home. She had spent that night lying on her couch watching America's Funniest Home Videos and eating a whole tub of Ice cream. A feeling of shame washed over her as she remembered it, and America burrowed further under her covers, pressing her face into her pillow as she started to cry. Maybe she should just give up on herself…

_*Ring, Ring!*_

America opened her eyes wide at the sudden noise of her cell phone going off. She lay there a minute, debating as to whether or not she should answer it. On the fifth ring she sighed, sat up, took a deep breath and picked up the phone from her bedside table.

"Hello?" She said in as cheery a tone as she could manage.

"Um, yes, hello." Came unsure voice in response. America blinked in surprise before answering.

"England? What's up?" This was certainly unexpected. She heard him clear his throat over the phone before pausing for a minute.

"Um, well… I was just wondering… Are you… Busy this weekend?" He asked after a while.

"Ummm, not really, why?"

"Well, as you know, I'm in New York at the moment due to some negotiation business that my boss sent me to attend to." America nodded and then hummed in response when she remembered he couldn't see her. She had forgotten that he was in the states…

"W-well, if you're not too far from Syracuse, I was wondering if you maybe wouldn't mind…going out to a restaurant for dinner with me?" America dropped the phone.

_Dinner? With England?_ Was he asking her out? Gasping, she remembered he would be waiting for an answer and fumbled with the phone after snatching it from her lap and bringing it to her ear.

"- I mean if you don't want to or you're too busy or too far, I understand-"

"England, England, calm down! I just dropped the phone." She said in an attempt to stop the nervous babbling from the end of the line.

"Oh… Well…Then would you, er, you know…" America let out a small giggle.

"Do you mean you want to go on a date?"

"Um, well, I suppose it could be called that. Unless you don't want it to be, I mean-" America giggled again before breaking in.

"I'd love to go on a date with you! And you're in luck; I'm in Utica right now, so I can be in Syracuse in about an hour if I take the throughway!" This was great! A date with England! He really _did _like her!

"Really? Oh, well, um, that's nice. Um, about the details..."

"How about I pick you up from your hotel at six tomorrow and we decide where to eat as we drive around? Sound good?" She inquired.

"Right then. I'm staying at…" As he told her the hotel name, she grabbed a pen and the nearest piece of paper to jot down the address.

"Perfect! See you tomorrow England!" She sang before hanging up. America gave a contented sigh as she flopped back down on her bed. She had a date. With England! England liked her…

_Maybe I'm not so disgusting after all…_

A.N.) Those of you who have seen pictures of Femerica know she is far from hefty. It is my personal belief that everybody battles with their body image at one point. No matter what you look like or how much you weigh. The only thing I can say is to not worry about that and try to be healthy, for your sake alone. Anorexia, binge eating, and bulimia are not healthy. I know what it's like to look in the mirror and only see faults, but I want you to know, as cheesy as it sounds, you are beautiful. Believe this, and it won't matter what other people say. Beauty is not just external, and if someone makes you feel bad about yourself, they're the ones who are truly ugly. I hope this made someone out there feel better, if only a little.


End file.
